A warrior named Leroy
by monkeyFangCatseyes
Summary: He knows not why his comerades do not like him charging into the battle, but they'll get over it.


I really suck at writing. I have no clue why I chose this for my final project on the Odyssey.

~-Line-~

~-Line-~

As a boy he was taught many things by his father. However his father wasn't here now and he would have to carry his spirit and teachings within himself-

"Why in the name of Hades did you charge right into the group Leroy?"

-even if no one else appreciated his father's teachings.

~*^Thisisaline^*~

"We could have gotten away without casualty if you had just run away from the Cicones like the rest of us!"

Leroy put down his apple long enough to give his returning remark, "You're just jealous because you didn't find any chicken." Ladies and Gentleman what a clever guy, he truly deserves an award.

The rest of his comrades just rolled their eyes and went back to moping around the campfire as they waited for the detail to come back with their report.

"Now men we mustn't blame Leroy for our losses." The great Odysseys son of Laertes said to his men.

"Thank y-"

"But it is mostly his fault." Odysseys quickly said bringing peals of laughter from the audience while Leroy gave him a scathing look. "Anyway I'm going to go find the men; they've been gone for too long." And with that he disappeared into the forests.

Leroy grumbled unhappily from his seat. His father wouldn't have accepted this treatment, _he _probably would have kicked their butts until they said sorry a million times over and then stolen their drinks.

As Leroy mused on what he father would have done he heard pleading cries.

"Quick lash them to the benches we have to get out of here!"

Suddenly everyone was in a flurry of movement to follow orders. Comrades fought each other to get them on the boat and away. Leroy himself tackled a man who had wriggled away and was trying to escape to the forests. And they were out of there faster than his father could win a drinking contest.

For days they traveled over the frigid seas and under the burning sun. The men slowly came back to their senses over the course of the next few days. Our boat continued on while the others stayed behind. And then I was asked to stay behind to guard the boat.

Why would I need to guard the boat? It must be because I'm too awesome for them; I would scare away all our foes and leave the rest of them bored. That obviously must be it.

We set up camp right next to the boat and the four of us just sat around and stared into the practically dead fire having already used up all the subjects for conversation a long time ago when the ground began to slightly tremble.

"What's that?" Matthias the sleepy guard said while rotating his head owlishly looking for the source of the disturbance whether it is god or beast. I secretly was hoping for the beast to stave off this boredom.

The moon was blocked out by a shadow so immense it could have eaten the sun. The others cowered at the sight of the monster but I stood up and pulled out my sword and while rotating it into a battle charging position I was ready to destroy this beast. I prepared my charge by stepping into running position. The others saw me and their faces were even more horrified, they were probably worried about me getting killed by the beast but they should worry not because I will save them!

"**LER-**"Before I could finish my cry I was talked to the ground and gagged by my traitorous friends. They dragged me back to the ship and tied me to the mast so I couldn't perform my heroics and save them all from the beast then they ran and hid like little babies.

The beast only slightly turned his head as if to try and hear whatever was going on and then walked away as slowly as possible.

Once the thing was gone I expected my traitorous friends to reappear and untie me, but unfortunately they never showed up during the night and only showed their faces after the sun had risen.

"Hey Leroy" I didn't lessen my glare. "Sorry we had to tie you up we were afraid you were going to get eaten by the thing." As I suspected they were afraid, well I suppose I can't be too mad if they were only concerned about the hero.

After Matthias untied me we ate a hearty breakfast where I didn't talk to anyone and avoided all eye contact, I believe they got the message. Another day we went through without another conflict when the others ran back and we got out of there.

We ran back with our tails between our legs back to the others and now we are on our way home again.

I cannot wait to see my father again, and I _will_ see him again. It's not like I'm going to die anytime soon.

Right?


End file.
